Diablitas a Bordo
by Fujisaki D Nina
Summary: Los Mugiwara, no son ni jamás serán uma tripulación normal. Formados por los seres más estraños que se puede encontrar, son de las bandas pirata más temidas, y aún así, respectadas de todos los mares. Pero esa tripulación no estaba lista para lo reto que tendrían. Pues de este día en delante, el navío sería tomado por las travesuras de dos diablitas, Monkey D. Luna y Roronoa Ohana.


Hello you guys! Acá estoy yo, de vuelta con ese fanfic que tanto me gusta escribir y les gusta a ustedes leer!

Antes de outra cosa, pido desculpas a todos los lectores que ya acompañabas la historia anteriormente, yo necesité borrarla y subirla outra vez porque, como algunos de ustedes saben, yo soy brasileña, y mí Español en los primeiros caps estaba... horríble. Ahora que tengo mejor conocimiento de la língua y tendo agregago algunos puntos más a la historia, piensé que sería mejor empezar del princípio.

A los antiguos lectores, dejo mis disculpas y gracias, ya tenía renunciado a esta idea si no fueran por ustedes :)

Y a los nuevos, Bien-venidos! Ojalá disfruten de la historia y se queden por más.

Bien, bien, pienzo que ya he hecho vosotros aguardaren demasiado, no? Sin más, buena tectura ^-^

 ** _Disclaimer:_** One Piece, su universo, su historia y sus personajes pertenezcen a Eiichiro Oda, pero Luna, Ohana, otros personajes más y esta historia fueran creados por mi persona.

* * *

Toda la tripulación del Thousand Sunny se había reunido allí, en ese estrecho pasillo, frente a la enfermería de la nave. Esa noche estaba con el mar en calma y el cielo claro, más allá del clima fresco y agradable, pero estas condiciones no parecen hacer alguna diferencia para cualquiera de los presentes.

Usopp estaba sudando frío, más de lo habitual; Sanji se mordisqueaba las uñas con nerviosismo; Franky se quedaba algo incómodo en una esquina; Brook incluso había renunciado a tratar de calmar los ánimos con una canción; e incluso Zoro estaba más serio de lo normal. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos superó a Luffy. El capitán parecía bastante angustiado, temblando, se mordiendo las uñas, y tenía de ser contenido por los otros cada vez que un grito de Nami, de la enfermería, sonaba más fuerte que los otros.

En medio de todo el desorden, la pequeña Ohana sólo miraba curiosa a los adultos, sentada en un taburete que no se les permitía tocar el suelo con sus pies. La niña era, sin lugar a dudas, una mezcla perfecta de los padres. Su cabello era de un color verde oscuro; el azul de sus ojos contenía un tono verdoso; y si tuviéramos que definir los rasgos de la cara, nos quedaríamos horas separando lo que es del padre y lo que es dela madre.

Una vez que Zoro se sentó junto a ella después de calmar a Luffy nuevamente, Ohana se volvió hacia él, sin temor a mala cara del Roronoa. Y con toda la inocencia de sus dos añitos a poco cumplidos, se lo preguntó:

— Papa ¿Tía Nami está bien?

Zoro miró a la chica y sonrió. No es una sonrisa mostrando los dientes, pero esa sonrisa poco más abierta que las otras, el espadachín guardaba solamente para las dos chicas de su vida.

— Se pondrá bien, Ohana. Chopper y su madre están allá con ella, ¿verdad?

La niña asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió con su miedo.

— Pero ... ¿y si hubo un pobema? El vientre de Nami tía estubo clecendo mucho. ¿Y si se acabas explotando?

Zoro solamente no rió del comentario de su hija porque otro grito de Nami – lo más alto hasta ahora – sonó antes que lo hiciera. Ele y los otros para ya estaban para contener a Luffy otra vez cuando oirán en seguida una exclamación de Chopper: ¡Ha nacido!

La capitán del Sunny no se aguantó más, corrió para dentro dela enfermería; sin embargo, nadie lo detentó. Él merecía este momento.

Pasando algunos minutos, esperando algo que Ohana realmente no sabía que era, Chopper y Robin salen dela enfermería. El reno de nariz azul sonríe algo agotado mientras que la arqueóloga sólo hizo una señal de silencio y pidió para que todos pasasen.

Ohana saltó de su banco y siguió el grupo, que ya se encontraba en volta de una cama, convirtiéndose en imposible que de chica pequeña tuviera una visión. Elogios como "¡Ella es linda!", "SUUUUPER perfecta!", Y "Gracias a los cielo se parece a Nami.", Dejaban la pequeña Roronoa cada vez más curiosa. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

— Ohana, hija. - Robin llamó la chiquilla, que prontamente se volvió hacia ella. - Ven acá conocer a alguien. - Movida por curiosidad, Ohana era para una madre.

Robin la cogió en brazos y la pequeña Roronoa quedose aliviada al ver que su tía Nami estaba bien. Pareciendo muy cansada, pero bien. Pero… ¿qué era aquello que la navegante colgaba en brazos?

— ¿Qué es eso, tía Nami? - Apuntó para la manta que Nami tenía en manos, haciendo con que todas las atenciones se volviesen para ella.

La navegante apenas sonrió dulcemente antes de responder:

— No es eso, Ohana, es ella. – Y mostró el pequeño ser enrolado en la cubierta.

Ohana abrió los ojos como platos, sorpresa, para no decir encantada con lo que veía. Era un bebé, un pequeñito bebé, totalmente frágil y tierno, aún con los ojos cerrados y con sólo unos filos de cabello alaranjado para cubrir su miniatura de cabeza.

— Llamase Luna. – Nami continuó a decir, mientras que en la cara de Roronoa. – Ella será su amiguita de ahora en delante.

Usted va a ser como una hermana mayor para ella, Ohana. – Explicó Robin, que sólo podía sonreír por la alegría de su hija. – Vas a cuidar bien de ella, ¿No es así?

— Hai! – Ohana respondió, sin alejar los ojos de la pequeña Luna. ¡Por fin había dejado de ser la única niña en el Sunny!

Ellos se quedaron un tiempo más, elogiando la nueva integrante en la familia de los Mugiwara, hasta que Chopper mandó que todos se retiraren, pues tanto Nami como Luna precisaban descansar.

Mientras que se dirigía para su cuarto (que divide con sus padres), Ohana era puras sonrisas. En su cabecita, se pasaban los juegos y travesuras que haría con su nueva "hermana". Hasta que, repentinamente y sin motivo alguno, una duda surgió en su mente. Pela segunda vez en el día, ella se volvió para su padre y preguntó con toda su inocencia:

— Papa, ¿dónde vienen los bebes?

Zoro quedose estático donde estaba. Oyó nervioso para su hija, que apenas lo miraba esperado una respuesta. ¡No podía ser que iba a encarar esa pregunta tan cedo! Sabía que su chica habia heredado la inteligencia de la madre, ¡¿pero ella tenía que ser tan lista?!

El espadachín intentó, al menos, dar una explicación relevante y propia para menores. Robin intentó ayudarlo, pero era difícil dar una respuesta inteligente con la confusión que hacia Zoro.

Esa situación realmente fue un dolor de cabeza, pero o que ninguno sabia es que ese solamente sería el comienzo. Era bueno que toda la tripulación estuviera lista para su mayor reto, pues de este día en delante, el navío sería tomado por las travesuras de dos diablitas.

* * *

Primero capítulo listo! :D Si a tí te has gustado, deje um comentario abajo. Y si no te gustó, comiente também para que yo sepa donde mejorar :) Favoritaciones y follows también son bien venidos ;)

Besos de Fresas y nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
